Mi vida es tuya
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: — "Aquí yace la sacerdotisa de Shikon, nuestra heroína" –leyó en voz alta. Se aproximó al templo donde se podía ver una enorme caja de piedra dentro, completamente sola en la penumbra. Observando bien su rededor en la madera de lo que parecía ser una puerta estaba tallada una luna cuarto menguante, justo como la de su frente.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Dedicado a Mikasaddy**

 **わたしのいのちわあなたのものです**

 **30 de abril 2320**

 **Ciudad de Tokio, Japón.**

— Sesshomaru, iremos a jugar básquetbol, ¿vienes? –preguntó un chico moreno de ojos azules.

— No. –respondió sin rodeos.

— Anda Sessh ven, nos divertiremos después. –invitó una chica.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que iré? –preguntó para después retirarse del sitio.

La chica le miró decepcionada.

Sesshomaru era un yōkai, uno muy guapo y todo el tiempo estaba rodeado de mujeres, cosa que le molestaba demasiado.

Sesshomaru al ser alto era casi imposible que no llamara la atención y a eso le sumas sus ojos dorados y su extraño color plateado de cabello, el cual lo llevaba cortado haciendo que sus exóticas marcas magenta sobre sus mejillas y ojos resaltaran junto a su luna menguante de color purpura llamaran aún más la atención.

Odiaba estar rodeado de personas y de ruidos, no le gustaba percibir olores fétidos y malolientes y mucho menos estar rodeado de ruidos, muchos de ellos eran horribles para su sensible oído.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio, iba a clases de Kenjutsu*, no tenía la menor idea de porque sus padres estaban empeñados en que él hiciera tal cosa, vivían en una época donde las peleas se habían terminado, era pleno siglo XXI ¿para qué quería aprender esa vieja disciplina? No había manera en que fuera a ocuparla en su vida diaria, después de todo era un Yōkai, uno de los pocos que había aún.

Al llegar a su salón fue recibido por Totosai, su maestro, él era un viejo yōkai que había vivido casi ya dos siglos completos, era un forjador de armas, un maestro en las espadas.

Sus clases eran normales, nada parecía ir distinto a las demás, ese día terminaba sus clases básicas para comenzar a practicar con una katana, Totosai le hizo entrega de una katana que había hecho especialmente para él por petición del padre con uno de sus colmillos.

Emocionado desenfundó la espada para llevarse una gran sorpresa ante él se encontraba una katana de filo inverso ante esto Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, no entendía el propósito de una espada sin filo ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer con esa inútil espada?

Molesto caminaba de regreso a casa, más nunca llegó.

Al pasar frente a un viejo templo, que, parecía abandonado algo le llamó e hizo a la espada vibrar en su cintura, con un poco de curiosidad subió la gran escalinata encontrando en la cima un templo rodeado de pequeñas casetas, al lado derecho de las escaleras se encontraba una pequeña lápida de piedra con inscripciones en japonés antiguo.

— "Aquí yace la sacerdotisa de Shikon, nuestra heroína" –leyó en voz alta.

Se aproximó al templo donde se podía ver una enorme caja de piedra dentro, completamente sola en la penumbra. Observando bien su rededor en la madera de lo que parecía ser una puerta estaba tallada una luna cuarto menguante, justo como la de su frente.

Algo extraño sucedió y quizá tenía que ver con su familia.

La curiosidad comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro y tocó la luna grabada y un gran brillo le cegó para después no saber nada más de él.

* * *

 **El kenjutsu** es un arte marcial japonés tradicional del koryū budō. Existen varias escuelas cuyo objetivo es enseñar a combatir de manera eficiente con el sable japonés.

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Si tienen alguna duda con todo gusto respondo!**


	2. Miko

**Bueno antes que nada me alegra verlos por aquí a muchos de ustedes y sobre todo el que me apoyen con esta nueva historia.**

 **Prometo actualizar las demás también.**

 **Dedicado a PuniTaisho**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

 **I**

 **Miko**

El brillo paró dejándolo bastante encandilado, poco a poco su vista fue aclarándose dejándolo desconcertado, no estaba frente al templo, estaba justo frente a la nada con una mano extendida al aire.

Respiró y sintió un gran alivio al no percibir ningún aroma fétido, al contrario, el aire era demasiado limpio, eso sí le agradaba. Después de todo algo bueno salía de estar en aquel lugar desconocido.

Decidió explorar, necesitaba ubicar si estaba lejos de algún lugar poblado, por la luz en el cielo pronto anochecería.

Caminó por un largo rato, y no lograba encontrar civilización, al elevar su mirada al cielo una columna de humo capto su atención y se dirigió hacia ella.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse una aldea todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una enorme fogata, parecían esperar la cena, ignorante de su condición yōkai se aproximó a ellos, detuvo su caminar de manera repentina a tan solo dos pasos de todos los aldeanos.

— No te muevas. –habló una voz femenina a su espalda.

Con el filo de una espada rosando su blanco cuello se giró para encarar a la mujer.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? –preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Se dio la tarea de detallarla completamente. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue su gran aura rosada rodeando su cuerpo. La cabellera azabache atada de manera delicada, sus ojos celestes que sobresaltaban en su pequeño rostro que detallaba furia, luego miró su extraña vestimenta, parecida a la armadura de un samurái más no era samurái, el olor a lilas le llegó a su nariz, esa mujer tenía un aroma que le llamaba, sin duda, la mujer que tenía frente a él era extraña ante sus ojos.

— Te he hecho una pregunta.

Automáticamente Sesshomaru regresó a su realidad, sintiendo el frio del filo de la espada rosar su cuello intentó concentrarse.

— No dañaré a nadie, si es lo que temes. –respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

La mujer le miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Pretendes que te crea? –preguntó burlándose.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se tornó enojada, nadie se burlaba de él, nadie.

— Yo no digo mentiras, de querer dañar a alguien ya lo habría hecho.

La mujer le miró titubeando un poco dudando en bajar la espada de su cuello.

— Si intentas algo en contra de alguien será tu último día. –advirtió.

— Que escandalosa Mujer. –respondió él ante la advertencia.

La chica hizo un mohín enojada dándose la vuelta ignorando al demonio.  
Sesshomaru ignoro a todos a su alrededor y decidió seguir a la chica.

— ¿Acaso te he pedido que me siguieras?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Ella suspiró — ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

— De saberlo ya lo habría dicho. –fue su respuesta.

Caminaron por largo rato, el platinado era ignorante sobre el destino.

No podía apartar su mirada de la chica. Algo en ella se le hacía atrayente. Le hacía sentir como un puberto en busca de una vagina donde saciar sus necesidades en cada temporada de celo.

Se maldecía por no poder controlarse en ese momento.

Tenía 500 años no 30, en pocas palabras ya era un adulto y tenía que comportarse como tal.

¿Qué clase de mujer será?

.

.

.

La noche comenzaba a llegar a su fin los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a pintar el cielo y ellos aún no llegaban y la pequeña mujer no parecía tener rastro alguno de cansancio.

Eso era nuevo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó por fin a la azabache.

— Te llevaré a mi casa. -anunció ella para sorpresa del platinado.

— Llevarás a un desconocido a tu casa, eso sí que es loco ¡Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y menos yo el tuyo!

La mujer se río de él.

— Soy la Shikon no Miko. -anunció sin mirarlo.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se deformó completamente.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? -preguntó incrédulo, era obvio que mentía.

— Es tu problema si me crees o no. -respondió con simpleza mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre Yōkai? -preguntó ella girándose por fin a mirarlo.

Zafiro y dorado chocaron entre sí.

— Soy Sesshomaru. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por largo rato.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando un enorme castillo se divisó frente a ellos.

Sesshomaru lo reconoció al instante, ese castillo pertenecía a la casa de la luna, a su padre.

— ¡Abran la puerta, he regresado!

Y automáticamente la enorme puerta con una "T" enorme.

— Miko-sama, bienvenida a casa. -recibió una mujer yōkai con un cuenco con agua.

— Gracias Kimi.

— Miko-sama, Lord Taisho quiere verla.

— Kimi, ¿puedes llevar a este chico a una habitación?

— Si Miko-sama.

Sesshomaru no se opuso y siguió a aquella demonesa que estaba seguro de conocer.

Había cuadros con pinturas por todos los pasillos donde se veía a Yûki Taisho, su abuelo.

.

.

.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

— Me temo que no, Onigumo no ha dado la cara.

— Hay que estar alerta ese hombre es peligroso.

— Hoy traje un yōkai —, un InuDaiyokai para ser más exactos.

— Eso sí que es sorpresa, solo aquí habitan los Inus ¿Estás segura?

— Completamente. -aseguró.

— Entonces quiero conocerlo, Kagome espero que no me estés jugando una broma.

Kagome sonrió, sabía que aquel joven yōkai causaría una gran impresión en aquel lord.

 **¿Qué dicen?**

 **¿Si les convence?**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **RT**


	3. Sofu

Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi.

Mi vida es tuya

II

El sol iba saliendo dando inicio a un nuevo día, todos en el palacio ya estaban realizando sus actividades rutinarias.

Sesshomaru había terminado su habitual rutina de ejercicio en el amplio balcón de su habitación se dirigía a darse un baño para después poder pasear por el enorme castillo, no perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo, había escuchado grandes historias de ese castillo y no iba a quedarse con las ganas de merodear y conocerlo completo. Después de todo, no siempre puedes viajar al pasado y visitar el enorme castillo de tu abuelo.

Kagome se estaba alistando para ir a buscar al demonio para llevarlo ante su señor, seria excitante mirar a su señor sobresaltado al darse cuenta del parentesco con el joven Sesshomaru.

Soltó una carcajada y salió de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos los sirvientes que le miraban por los pasillos estaban espantados, cuando la sacerdotisa sonreía es que algo no muy bueno tramaba, por lo tanto, todos la evitaban.

Justo cuando cruzó toda el ala norte para entrar a la sur se topó con Sesshomaru, baya que le ahorró el caminar.

— Buenos días. -saludó ella a lo que él le contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-. Lord Yûki quiere verte ahora.

Sesshomaru le miró con una de sus finas cejas alzadas.

— Anda no lo hagas esperar más.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y asintió siguiendo el yuki de su abuelo.

Kagome caminaba a su espalda con una sonrisa, estaba más que emocionada de ver la reacción de Lord Yûki cuando viera a lo que parecía ser su pariente.

Doblaron unos tres pasillos más y llegaron al estudio.

La azabache entró primero para anunciar su llegada.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió en señal de que entrara.

— Lord Yûki este es Sesshomaru, el Dai yōkai del que le hable.

El lord estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada, miraba por la ventana lo que parecía ser el patio de entrenamiento.

— Puedes retirarte Kagome. –ordenó al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirar al visitante y abrir los ojos sorprendido.

Kagome sonrió al mirar la reacción del Lord para irse feliz de la habitación.

— Con que Sesshomaru ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— ¿Quién es tu padre? Debe ser alguien muy poderoso.

— Sí que lo es, aunque no estoy muy seguro de decir el nombre de mi padre ahora, eso no es relevante.

— Que osadía, si no fuera por esa luna juraría que eres un Taisho. –soltó una carcajada ante su comentario.

Sesshomaru sonrió, esto sería divertido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió reír haciendo que el mayor parara para mirarlo.

— Dime muchacho, ¿Qué te ha causado tanta gracia? -preguntó mientras tomaba su cuenco con lo que parecía sake y daba un trago.

— Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho. –soltó con diversión.

El adulto se atragantó con su bebida.

— Eso es imposible. -Se puso de pie y se aproximó al joven analizando todo y fue cuando calló en cuenta al sentir el mismo tipo de energía proveniente de él.

— ¿Ahora me dirás quién es tu padre? —preguntó con molestia—, aún no nace mi hijo ¿Quién eres?

— Es casi imposible que me creas, pero… -hizo una pausa mientras analizaba la expresión de su abuelo.

— No me vengas con el cuento de que eres mi hijo porque, de una vez te digo que yo no he salido con ninguna mujer a excepción de mi joven esposa que está en cinta

En ese momento Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada.

— No, tampoco vengo a decir que soy su hijo, pero, si soy su nieto.

— Eso es imposible, déjate de bromas.

— Yo nunca bromeo.

— Haré como que te creo muchacho. —le miró serio—, ¿de dónde vienes?

— Vivo en el castillo de la luna, vengo del año 3020.

— Imposible, eres más que un simple Dai yōkai.

Esa mañana Sesshomaru conoció a su abuelo, del que tanto le había contado su padre, dándose cuenta de que era mucho más que en las historias que relataba su padre.

Por la tarde salieron juntos a hacer un rondín por las aldeas para verificar que todo estuviera en completo orden, una de las aldeas resultó estar bajo ataque de un yōkai que, fácilmente eliminó Sesshomaru, el yōkai había dejado como víctima a una pequeña niña, al acercarse al cuerpo de la infante su espada en su cintura palpito dejándole ver a unos seres extraños rodear el cuerpo de la pequeña.

Ante la mirada de su abuelo desenvainó la espada y haciendo un corte al aire la niña comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

— Eso fue impresionante, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

— La espada, me la dio mi padre, se llama Tenseiga.

Levanto a la pequeña entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar con dirección al castillo.

El abuelo estaba impresionado ante el poder de su nieto, era impresionante y sin duda se sentía orgulloso de saber que sus tierras estarían bajo buena mano al faltar el.

— ¿Quién es esta niña? –preguntó Kagome recibiendo a ambos yōkais en la entrada.

— Sesshomaru la ha salvado, prepárale un cuarto y la aseas, desde ahora vivirá con nosotros.

La azabache sonrió ante la orden y salió corriendo al interior del castillo a preparar una habitación.


	4. Kazoku

**Por fin después de mucho tiempo regresó a atender a mi bebé.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Yani Anderson -incerte emoji corazón-**

 **Quiero que sepan que este es un regreso a continuar esta historia, porque no la he abandonado.**

 **¡Sin más por el momento a leer!**

* * *

 **Kazoku**

 **III**

Habían pasado tres días desde que la pequeña niña había entrado al palacio, no quería comer y su falta del habla era un gran impedimento para poder comunicarse con ella.

Sesshomaru había tenido los días muy ocupados y no había podido ir a visitar a la pequeña desde que regresaron al palacio, pues su abuelo lo tenía más que ocupado con la enseñanza de las verdaderas artes en la espada, a pesar de que ya era muy bueno en el manejo del sable para su abuelo aún carecía de gracia.

Para su abuelo era desconocido el futuro del que venía Sesshomaru, asumiendo así que todo estaría completamente igual a su presente.

En varios de sus entrenamientos le había tocado coincidir con los de la sacerdotisa, que resultaba ser una mujer capaz de luchar con cualquier arma que tomara, a eso sumándole que sus poderes sagrados se fusionaban con sus armas haciéndola más letal.

Su abuelo lo había descubierto esa tarde mirando a la sacerdotisa con gran adoración, y lo había enojado el ser descubierto. La mujer aún no se daba cuenta del caos que causaba en él y estaba convencido a que nunca lo lograría averiguar.

Esa tarde después de los entrenamientos decidió tomar un baño para por fin ir a visitar a la pequeña que había regresado a la vida, tenía idea de conocerla, algo le gritaba que la conocía de algún lado pero por más que intentaba recordar no daba con quien era.

Y así como planeo se duchó y cuando se estaba vistiendo las puertas de su habitación fueron abiertas sin preguntar, encontrándolo completamente desnudo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el palacio fue el fuerte grito proveniente de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Aaah ! —Su rostro estaba completamente rojo—, perdóname. –se llevó las manos al rostro con la intención de tapar sus ojos.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar en habitaciones ajenas y sin preguntar antes. –reprendió la acción de la chica.

─ ¡No creí que fueras a estar así! –respondió en su defensa.

Él continuó vistiéndose, ignorando que la chica seguía ahí. Ya con unos pantaloncillos puestos se aproximó a la mujer.

─ Mujeres, siempre hacen un escándalo cuando ven a un hombre. –le dijo mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre sus garras y las apartaba de su rosto haciendo que ella lo mirara automáticamente.

─ De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención, ya te lo dije. –respondió con enojo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó dándose la media vuelta y caminando de regreso al enorme armario.

Kagome lo miro con extrañeza, era distinto a los yōkais que habitaban ahí, eso le daba demasiada curiosidad, y necesitaba respuestas.

─ ¿Has ido a ver a la pequeña?

─ Eso no te incumbe.

─ Sí lo hace, ella habita la casa que yo habito, por ende es parte de mi manada. –contesto cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín mientras lo observaba.

Sesshomaru se aproximó a ella y tomándola por los hombros la sacó fuera de su habitación dando un portazo detrás de ella.

— ¡Hey! Eres un…

Una vez que ella se marchó se permitió salir de su habitación para caminar rumbo a la que ocupaba la pequeña.

Abrió la puerta corrediza encontrándose con la pequeña sobre su futón llorando, con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, caminó hasta quedar frente al futón hincándose para después acercarla a él en un abrazo, cuya finalidad era tranquilizarla, recibiendo un fuerte apretón de los pequeños brazos de ella.

— No llores, ya no estarás sola, nunca más. –susurró.

— ¿Lo… lo prometes? –preguntó ella ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte de él.

— Lo prometo. —Conformó—, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella le sonrió dejando ver sus dos brillantes colmillos—. Me llamo Irasue Inukimi.

"Ahora ya sabes como se veía madre cuando era una escuincla" –le habló Yako en su mente.

— ¿Y usted señor como se llama?

— Sesshomaru. – Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¡Que nombre tan hermoso! ¡Cuando tenga un hijo se llamará así!

"Ahora sabes de donde Salió el nombrecito" –se burló Yako.

— ¿Por qué ocultas tus marcas de yōkai?

— La gente siempre me ataca así que aprendí como ocultarlas para que no se vean.

Sesshomaru solo asintió y el "mágico" momento fue roto por la sacerdotisa azabache que de nuevo entraba sin preguntar antes.

— ¡Sesshomaru! Lord Yuki te necesita en sus aposentos AHORA yo me quedo con la pequeña.

El aludido no dijo nada solo se limitó a ponerse de pie para acudir al llamado de su abuelo.

Caminó a prisa caminando por los largos pasillos, cuando llegó al pasillo real un fuerte grito de una mujer resonó en el lugar, apresurando el paso creyendo que estaban bajo ataque entro a la habitación sin preguntar.

Mala idea.

El peor error que ha cometido en su vida.

La mujer estaba en labor de parto, de piernas abiertas con un cachorro saliendo de la vagina, al instante un fuerte aroma a sangre lo azotó su olfato ocasionando que le diera un mareo, apartó la mirada buscando a su abuelo, localizándolo en una esquina de la habitación.

— Ojiisan. -llamo al mayor.

— Sesshomaru, como es costumbre entre las manadas, tienes que estar presente en el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Sesshomaru le miró serio, eso era algo nuevo, esa costumbre se había perdido hace años, incluso cuando el nació ya no se acostumbraba hacer tal cosa.

Por primera vez su corazón latió feliz, su abuelo lo había aceptado como parte de la familia.

Un fuerte llanto resonó en la habitación.

— Sesshomaru —su expresión se volvió seria—, quiero que tú escojas el nombre de mi hijo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron ligeramente más dejando ver su evidente sorpresa.

Caminando lento se aproximó a su abuela donde le dejó ver al bebé.

Sonrió al ver al bebé—, Inu no Taisho. -hablo por fin.

Yûki Taisho río al escuchar el nombre mientras se aproximaba a su familia y tomaba en brazos al bebé.

— Bienvenido a la familia Tōga.

El pequeño bebé río y al sentirse entre los brazos de su padre.

Kagome ingreso en la habitación rato después observando a Lord Taisho sonreír en medio de la tempestad que los rodeaba.

Se sintió feliz al observar a su señor feliz y lleno de dicha de como hacía tiempo no lo veía.

.

.

.

Un nuevo ataque de Onigumo se registró en las tierras del sur días después. El sur mando una carta pidiendo ayuda al oeste. Kagome era la que iría a encargarse de Onigumo, era la única que no era afectada con el poder del malvado hombre.

Sesshomaru observaba a la mujer alistarse, no la dejaría ir sola, algo le advertía sobre su seguridad, y no le gustaba esa sensación.

— Iré contigo. No aceptaré una negativa.

Los ojos azules de ella le miraron sin comprender el porqué de la actitud del platinado, pero no se opuso, quizá algo de compañía le haría bien.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¡No te olvides de dejarme un review con tu opinión y tus preguntas!**

 **またね!**


	5. El Sur

**Anteriormente:**

Un nuevo ataque de Onigumo se verá en las tierras del sur días después. El sur mando una carta pidiendo ayuda al oeste. Kagome era la que iría a encargarse de Onigumo, era la única que no era específica con el poder del malvado hombre.

Sesshomaru observaba a la mujer alistarse, no la dejaría ir sola, algo le anunciaba sobre su seguridad, y no le gustaba esa sensación.

\- Iré contigo. No aceptaré una negativa.

Los ojos azules de ella le miraron sin comprender el porqué de la actitud del platinado, pero no se opuso, tal vez algo de compañía le podría bien.

 **Dedicado a PuniTaisho ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Capítulo 4: El Sur**

 **IIII**

Caminaban por el bosque espeso en la mañana, el sol aún no salía, Kagome se había perdido extrañamente, en todos los años que había estado sirviendo al oeste nunca había sido acompañado a alguna misión.

Ella no tomó su "mochila", como la había llamado el Taisho futurista, el macho se había empeñado en llevarla a cabo después de una calurosa discusión que ella no pudo ganar.

Era agradable poder viajar con alguien, pero nunca se lo diría al macho por el momento lo guardaría para ella.

Eran cerca del mediodía cuando ella se detiene para tomar el almuerzo y reponer un poco de sus energías.

— Vamos muy lento. –Demandó el demonio dándole la espalda.

— Discúlpeme, pero de haberlo pedido también me gustaría ser un Dai yōkai, pero Adivina que no pude elegir. - respondió enojada y caminando más rápido.

Al instante fue atrapada por unas garras fuertes y fue elevada por los cielos, soltando un grito y por instinto se agarró del cuello de él. Minutos después pudo tranquilizarse y se soltó del cuello del ambarino.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?

—Mi padre me enseñó cuando tenía pocos años.

—Nunca había visto a un Inu volar. -aseguró con asombro.

Ante estas palabras Sesshomaru se sorprendió.

—Debes estar equivocada mujer.

Kagome disfrutaba de ese extraño poder del demonio, el aire en su rostro era tan refrescante y comenzaba a relajarse, y sus ojos parpadeaban a darle contrarias a sus órdenes y sin poderlo evitar más se dejaba envolver por los cálidos brazos del sueño

Las horas pasaron y Sesshomaru descendieron en un claro cerca de su destino a esperar que la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos despertara.

Mientras esperaba que la chica regresara al mundo de los vivos se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué razón le había dicho que los yōkais no volaban?

Esa pregunta le rondaba en su mente desde que comenzó el vuelo.

De no hacerlo ¿cambiaria el futuro?

 **SK**

\- Es un placer tenerla entre nuestras tropas sacerdotisa Kagome, lo mismo digo de usted joven Taisho. -recibió el señor.

Ambos aludidos se inclinaron agradeciendo al señor del sur.

\- Onigumo tiene que ser derrotado, Inu no Taisho tiene tiempo seguido, ya ha dividido lo suficiente los puntos cardinales, Norte y Este están en ruinas por su culpa, maldito bastardo. -expreso el hombre.

De primera mano Kagome sabía todo eso, ella era la mano derecha de Taisho en los combates, había estado ahí cuando los dos puntos quedarían en ruinas y la enojaba él recordar que el bastardo les había ganado, pero ahora no sería igual el plan era uno nuevo y Sesshomaru era parte de él.

\- No se preocupe Señor, nosotros evitaremos que eso pase. —Contestó la azabache—, Sesshomaru tu esperaras dentro cuando escuches mi señal saldrás, eres nuestro elemento sorpresa él no sabe que estás aquí. -todos asintieron afirmativamente.

La batalla comenzó Sesshomaru miraba desde dentro escondido, su mirada pasaba de la guerra al pequeño cuerpo de la sacerdotisa donde pasaba más tiempo observando.

"pelea muy bien" pensó.

La miraba atacar con una precisión con el arco, purificando al atacante incluso antes de que se dieran cuenta de quien había sido. Miraba a todos lados y atacaba a todo aquel malvado que se le pusiera frente, se había vuelto intocable, una fuerte barrera la rodeaba y nada –hasta ahora- la había podido pasar. Y eso era impresionante ante los ojos del platinado. Cuando era necesario saltaba y disparaba flechas dando justo en el blanco.

La guerra se hizo más intensa en cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo, el enemigo principal no mostraba su rostro, y comenzó a impacientarse.

Una fuerte risa resonó en el campo de batalla, haciendo erizar el cabello a todos. Y esto llamó la atención de Sesshomaru a prepararse para la lucha, estaba seguro que ya saldría a pelear.

Con su espada en la mano esperaba el momento justo para darse a conocer.

Veo que Taisho tiene miedo –dijo aquella voz–, no tenía que mandar a un bufón humano a decírmelo. –Comenzó a reír mientras entre la espesa sombra de los árboles emergía caminando lentamente.

—¡Al fin te muestras Onigumo! –Exclamó con enojola azabache.

—¿Me extrañaste, Kagome? -preguntó al aire Sabía que aún me amabas, soy alguien difícil de olvidar y reemplazar.

El turno de reír ahora fue de Kagome, mas sin embargo el aire que se respiraba era tenso y el calor de la batalla aún se sentía.

—¿Extrañarte? ¡JA! Si lo que quiero es matarte, no te mereces la vida, te la perdoné una vez y ¡Qué grave error! No lo cometeré de nuevo. –Tomo un poco de aire –Esta vez no fallaré a mi señor.

Preparó su arco, tenso una flecha que rápidamente se vio rodeada la punta por un color magenta, sus ojos estaban fijos a la persona frente a ella, ambos estaban quietos, Onigumo dio el primer paso hacia ella y la primera flecha fue disparada, él la evitó y en un parpadeo lo tenia a unos centímetros de ella, su mano se elevó en el aire con la intención de tomarla del cuello.

Taisho que estaba atento a cada movimiento ya no pudo aguantar más y salió disparado a su ayuda, deteniendo la mano del atacante a tiempo solo tan solo unos milímetros de tocar la piel de ella. Con su mano libre cubierta de veneno Taisho encestó justo en el corazón del malvado.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de las pulmones de la chica, seguido de un sonido de decepción al ver que no era más que un señuelo, esto dejaba en claro una cosa: Onigumo le tenía miedo a la casa de occidente.

Kagome miró al platinado y le sonrió— Gracias Sesshomaru, sabía que podría contar contigo.

—Hump. -Ante tal gesto el platinado no supo qué hacer así que simplemente se giró para no verla.

Esa noche descansaron bajo el techo del señor del sur para partir al alba a su hogar con gratificantes noticias para su señor.

 **SK**

Llegaron mucho antes de lo que se había planeado al palacio. Ambos parecían felices cuando ingresaron a la gran oficina de Taisho.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, y por esas sonrisas imagino que traen buenas noticias para el Oeste ¿Correcto?

—¡Contigo no se pueden dar sorpresas Taisho! –Soltó Kagome mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del Lord

En ese momento el Lord soltó una gran carcajada haciendo que la morena se le uniera, el único que no se rió para nada fue el joven Inu futurista.

—Sesshomaru estuvo fabuloso ¡Lo hubieras visto! –Los ojos de Kagome brillaron mientras explicaba cómo había estado la batalla sobre todo cuando mencionaba al platinado, y lo que más llamó la atención del mayor fue que ella parecía disfrutar el haber sido acompañada por su nieto.

Pasaron horas mientras platicaban y planeaban sobre la información obtenida. A Sesshomaru se le volvió a asignar el papel de elemento sorpresa, al parecer Naraku no lo contaba aún porque afortunadamente había matado a aquel impostor tan rápido que no pudo verlo y mucho menos notarlo, lo más seguro es que pensara que había sido obra de la sacerdotisa y hasta que no fuera necesario descubrir que existía un Taisho más él permanecería escondido esperando el momento justo para salir.

Como todas las mañanas Kagome salía al balcón solo para mirar a Sesshomaru entrenar, algo en ese yōkai le atraía, más no sabía que. Lo miraba todas las mañanas entrenar sin su hakama con el dorso desnudo blandiendo la espada cada movimiento era limpio y, si estuviera luchando contra alguien, estaba segura que serían mortales esos zarpazos. Un suspiro escapo de su boca haciendo que el yōkai la notara por fin al sentirse descubierta su rostro se calentó estaba segura que el color rojo coloreaba sus mejillas y sin decir nada regresó al interior de su habitación, pero fue detenida al intentar cerrar las puertas por el atractivo demonio.

—¿Por qué has estado evitando a este Sesshomaru desde que regresamos del Sur?

Ella evitó mirarlo, y no respondió cosa que impacientó al demonio, así que con cuidado fue acorralada contra la pared siendo inspeccionada por la dorada mirada de él.

—No… no es nada. –respondió por fin ella, pero aún seguía sin mirarlo.

Un gruñido escapo de los finos labios de él.

—Este sabe que mientes, así que habla de una vez.

Él se aproximó más a ella saboreando su aliento, estaba seguro de que ella también hacía lo mismo, estaban a milímetros de rosar sus labios cuando la puerta de la sacerdotisa fue abierta de manera repentina haciendo que ambos se vieran forzados a separarse.

—¡Kagome! —Lord Yuki había ingresado preocupado—, Necesito tu ayuda… se detuvo al notar la presencia de su nieto ahí.

—No se preocupe Lord, Sesshomaru solo me estaba ayudando, me rescató de caer por el balcón. –mintió y ambos machos pudieron saberlo por su olor, más ninguno dijo nada.

Kagome, necesito tu ayuda en una aldea, unos yōkais la han atacado y secuestraron a la hija del terrateniente, el mando un mensaje urgente de ayuda y los solicito a los dos.

—¿Los dos? –preguntó confundida.

—Así es, a Sesshomaru y a ti por su puesto.

Ambos asintieron para comenzar a prepararse para otra aventura juntos..

 **Continuará**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido apoyando y esperando por esta historia y el resto que aún están en progreso. Gracias por todo, les mando un fuerte abrazo psicologico!**

 **PD: Espero leernos antes del mes con una nueva actualización. No se olviden de comentar!**


End file.
